


King of the Waves

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, h2o au, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Sehun realized that going with Baekhyun’s dare was the dumbest thing he could have done.





	King of the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I have not posted anything in a while. Sorry for being away. There’s so many fics I need to work on but I couldn’t help but start this haha. I like starting but I can’t finish. Forgive me. I needed to get this out lol.

“I dare you to stay the night in the sea cave off the coast,” a voice said over Sehun’s shoulder.

“Seom Cove?” Sehun inquired, glancing over his shoulder.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Baekhyun grinned.

“Where did you even get this idea from?”

“H2O: Just Add Water.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you watch that?”

“Because it’s interesting! The detail they put into the mermaid fins!” Baekhyun’s eyes got sparkly.

“I’m not going.”

“Why not? You scared?” Baekhyun taunted.

“No, I just think it’s a waste of time.”

“If you go, I’ll stop sneaking into the shower with you.”

“...”

Baekhyun clasped his hands together, a hopeful expression on his face.

“What’s in it for you?” Sehun questioned.

“What’s not in it for me? I get the room all to myself!”

“You want to jack off?”

“What? No!”

“You do it when I’m in the room already, why bother being polite about it now?”

“What? I have not!”

“I heard you the other night.”

“That wasn’t me.”

“... What do you mean that wasn’t you? Do we have a ghost?”

“Just do it! It’ll be fine. Nothing’s going to happen to you.”

Sehun considered the proposal. He did hate it when Baekhyun snuck into the shower with him, only because the other clung to him, making it hard to wash. Plus, Sehun’s ended up on the floor multiple times with enough bruises to last him a lifetime. He’d rather not explain to Junmyeon and the peanut gallery why he had bruises on his knees. He’s had enough sexual innuendos to last him a lifetime as well.

And that’s how he ended up at the small island off the coast of the beach near their apartment complex.

For the nth time that evening, Sehun regretted agreeing to stay the night, cautiously peering around him every time he heard a weird noise.

It doesn’t help that on their way over, Baekhyun wouldn’t stop talking about horror stories and legends about the cove. Even on the borrowed boat, why did Junmyeon agree, Baekhyun kept regaling story after story.

“If you call me, our bet’s off and I’ll be joining you for showers again!” were Baekhyun’s parting words before ditching Sehun on the beach of the island.

“Ugh, he’s going to be the death of me,” Sehun muttered, making his way up the beach into the small forest.

When he was younger, he and Jongin would visit Seom Cove during school breaks, pretending to be pirates looking for treasure.

The small island wasn’t too far away from mainland, but it was still a bit of a distance.

Sehun was heading further into the forest when he slipped and fell down a hidden hole. It went deep underground, leading to a small underwater entrance. It reminded one of a hot tub with how it was shaped. It also, for some reason, had an opening at the very top that let in sunlight, or in this case moonlight.

“Ow...” He grumbled, sitting up from where he tumbled into the small opening.

“What the heck,” he stared at the small pool of water.

His eyes were straining to see well when all of a sudden, the whole cavern lit up. He glanced up, noticing the small hole in the top of the roof. The full moon’s light slipped into the cavern, lighting it up.

Sehun stood up, wincing when he felt a small pain in his left ankle after putting some pressure on it.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

This was going great. He’s fallen into some hole in the ground (haha) and he sprained his ankle. Could it get any worse.

Oh wait, it did. He managed to slip and fall into the small pool. How? He has no idea. The rocky flooring became slippery and when he went to take a step, he slipped.

He was gasping for air when the water around him started doing weird things. Fuck. He was so going to kill Baekhyun if he ever got out of here.

Sehun swam to the edge of the small pool, using the ledge for leverage to get out.

He started to panic when he realized he had his phone in his back pocket, patting around, only to feel a bit relieved when he realized it wasn’t in there. Then the panic hit again because what if it was at the bottom of the pool. It didn’t look that deep but water can be deceiving.

His short lived panic was ended when he saw his phone near the hole he tumbled out of.

“Whew,” he walked over to it, sitting down next to it. He decided to wait a bit before grabbing it, since his hands were wet. He’s going to have to call someone to get him. He can’t stay in a cave for much longer after being submerged in cold water. He could get hypothermia! Or a cold. Either way, he’s decided he’s had enough of the wilderness.

The moon had slipped away, leaving the cavern darker and harder to see in.

Fortunately, his hand was lying near his phone so he didn’t have to go fumbling for it.

He decided to call Junmyeon because that was always his go to. He didn’t really know what he would say to nine one one if he called them but he can just tell Junmyeon ‘Baekhyun’ and the other would understand, to an extent. Junmyeon was also good at coming up with stuff, so he could find a reason to tell nine one one why he was on Seom Cove at this time of night.

It was an hour later and Sehun was back in his apartment, wrapped up in a big, fluffy blanket. Fortunately, it hadn’t taken too much time to convince Junmyeon to help him. The man had a mother hen complex and the moment Sehun said sprained ankle, Junmyeon was telling him to hold so he could call nine one one. Speaking of nine one one, Sehun didn’t like the judgmental look in his rescuers eyes. The questions weren’t fun either. These people didn’t know Baekhyun.

“It was so cold! I thought I was going to die.” Sehun was curled up in the lounge area of their apartment, telling his story to Jongin and Baekhyun. He liked having an audience.

“So scary,” Jongin stared at his friend, glad that he was back safe and sound.

“You know our bet’s off now,” Baekhyun commented.

Sehun pouted, “C’mon, what was I supposed to do? Get hypothermia?”

“Be a man!” Baekhyun huffed.

“You want me to die?”

“A real man would’ve toughed it out.”

“So die.”

Baekhyun shrugged though there was a huge grin on his face.

“It’s two in the morning, we should all get some sleep,” Junmyeon suggested, the motherly tone blatant in his suggestion.

The three men stood up from the lounge area, saluting to Junmyeon before heading to their respective floors.

Jongin lived on the floor below Sehun and Baekhyun, so he got off the elevator first.

“Night.” Jongin stepped out onto his floor.

The remaining men waved back as the doors slid shut on the sleepy male.

Baekhyun glanced over at Sehun, an unreadable expression on his face.

The two step out onto their floor after the elevator dinged.

It was a quiet walk to their room, Sehun was staring at Baekhyun’s back while they walked.

They were climbing into bed when Baekhyun spoke up for the first time after Jongin left them.

“I’m glad you contacted Junmyeon.”

Sehun stared at the lump that he sometimes called friend, a warm feeling welling up in his chest.

“You actually care?”

“Shuddup!” Baekhyun huffed, rolling over so his back was facing Sehun. “Go to sleep.”

Sehun grinned, climbing into his own bed.

“Night.”

“G’night.”

Sehun was in for a big surprise the following morning.

He wanted to take a shower to wash away the night before so he made a beeline for the bathroom straight after he woke up, knowing how Baekhyun tended to take his time in the shower.

He stared at the bathtub for a moment, deciding between taking a shower or taking a bath. He ended up deciding to take a bath. He turned the knob on the shower head, waiting a bit before testing the water to check how warm it was.

As he was straightening up, he felt a weird sensation in his legs.

Looking down, he saw weird bubble particles appearing out of nowhere.

Before he knew it, Sehun was lying on the ground with a fish tail instead of legs.

“Am I high?” Sehun questioned, staring at his tail, he didn’t have legs anymore, but a giant fish tail.

His tail flopped suddenly, scaring the shit out of him.

“Nonononono, I’m not some fish boy. I’m high. That’s it. I’m so high. I don’t know when I got high but I’m high. That’s the only explanation... or maybe this is a dream. Haha, yeah.... that’s it. This is a dream.”

He started breathing through his mouth to calm himself, not wanting to have a panic attack.

He reached down to where the scales met his skin, right at his hip.

Might as well. It’s only a dream. Sehun lightly touched the scales, as if they’d attack him or something.

“Feels so weird,” he mumbled, eyes following the length of his tail, wow that’s a weird thing to say, or think in this case.

His eyes landed on the fin at the end, wondering if he could move it.

It flopped. He blinked. It flopped again.

This is so surreal, but dreams always were.

This continued on for another few minutes, Sehun blissfully ignorant of the fact that this was not a dream.

After staring at his scales, a few scenes from H2O came to mind.

He glanced over at the bathtub, staring at the slowly rising water. He reached a hand towards it, palm upright. He was half expecting the water to lift with his movement and half expecting it not to do it, so when the water did shift with his movement, Sehun’s lips stretched into a giddy smile.

He played with the water for another few minutes when Baekhyun bursting into the room.

“Aha-AHHHHHH!”

The sudden scream jolted Sehun out of his reverie, wide eyes turning towards his screaming roommate.

“When I mentioned H2O the other day, I didn’t think you’d take it seriously.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun.

“What?”

“This isn’t a dream?”

“No? Did you try pinching yourself? I’ll do it!”

“Ow!”

“Not a dream?”

Sehun’s eyes darted back to his tail.

“Oh my god. I have a tail. I’m a fucking fish.”

“Well... technically, you’re a merman. But, you’re not really much of a man, so I guess merboy?”

Sehun glared at Baekhyun.

“Not helping.”

“Umm.... if this is like H2O, maybe you should dry off?”

Sehun gestured toward the towels that were out of his reach.

Baekhyun got the hint, carefully stepping around the merman to grab a towel.

He tossed one to Sehun before grabbing one for himself, turning around to kneel next to the other.

For the next few minutes, Baekhyun and Sehun worked on drying his tail off.

“Y’know, I only had my hand under the water and yet, my whole body’s wet,” Sehun complained.

Baekhyun shrugged, “H2O physics.”

It was sort of weird, witnessing the changing of his fin into legs. One second he had a tail, the next he had two legs again.

“Fuck... you’re not going to sell me out to the government, are you?”

“Why would you even ask that? I watched H2O, plus this is the coolest thing ever! Do you have powers?”

“I’m Cleo.”

“So awesome! Can I see?”

Sehun glanced over at the bathtub which was still filling up. He held an outstretched hand to it, mentally willing the water to form a ball.

Baekhyun watched with wide eyes, a childish gleam to them.

Sehun kept it up for another second or so before letting the water drop back into the tub.

“Wow. This is seriously so cool!”

Sehun couldn’t help but find the other’s attitude contagious, his bright personality driving away the bad thoughts.

“But kind of an inconvenience, we’re going to the beach tomorrow. What am I supposed to do?”

“Feign sickness! It’s the most plausible.”

“But I don’t really want to miss out, watching Junmyeon crash is so funny.”

“I don’t know, but it’s up to you.”

“I’ll go, but I won’t get in the water. It’ll be fine.”

‘This was a mistake,’ Sehun thought.

At first, it was fun. Junmyeon wiped out a lot.

Then, he started getting complaints from the others.

“Why aren’t you swimming?”

“Aren’t you going to show Junmyeon how to do it?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

Sehun sighed, sprawling out on the beach towel he had brought. He didn’t want to deal with these questions.

Thanks to the freak H2O accident, Sehun’s stuck deflecting these questions. He blamed it on his sprained ankle, claiming it started acting up.

Fortunately, no one lingered for too long, figuring the younger was just being moody again.

Only Baekhyun hovered, mainly because he knew what would happen if Sehun did get into the water and the fact that he was waiting for an accident to happen. Not out of concern, just to laugh at Sehun’s predicament.

Sehun thought about sneaking away, but Baekhyun would probably alert the others, only because he was a dick and liked causing Sehun problems.

“Hey Sehun!”

Speak of the devil.

“Sehunnnn.”

The young man ignored his boisterous roommate, opting to close his eyes and sunbathe.

“Stop ignoring me.”

Another sigh.

“Oi, fishboy!”

Sehun ignored the taunt.

Until Baekhyun started throwing sand at him.

“Hey! Stop that!” Sehun sat up, glaring at his roommate.

“You stop ignoring me, or else,” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Or else what,” Sehun retorted.

“...Or else I’ll toss you into the ocean!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Sehun snorted, flopping back onto the towel.

“Or maybe I’ll bring the ocean to you,” Baekhyun muttered, standing up suddenly.

Sehun, unaware of the fate that is soon to befall him, simply closed his eyes, deciding he’d like to take a nice nap.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon whispered, watching his friend carry the pail of water over towards the sleeping Sehun.

“Why not,” Baekhyun huffed, “he’s asking for it!”

“Because! You know how he would retaliate!” Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest. “He had a long night anyways, leave him alone.”

The mother hen stood his ground, glaring at the mischievous Baekhyun.

The young man sighed, pouting, “you’re no fun.”

He tossed the pail aside, shuffling back over towards Sehun’s side.

Baekhyun resorted to piling sand onto the younger man’s stomach, snickering at the sight.

The specks of sand slowly sliding down the sides of Sehun’s stomach awoke the younger man, blinking at the sudden bright light of the sun.

“Look who’s decided to join us,” Baekhyun teased.

“Shut up,” Sehun grumbled, “where did all this sand come from?”

“Must have been the wind,” Baekhyun feigned innocence.

Sehun scoffed, knowing Baekhyun was to blame.

“Whatever, I’m heading home.”

“Sehunn,” Baekhyun pouted, using his puppy eyes to try to convince Sehun to play with him.

The young man just ignored him, turning his attention to Junmyeon.

“My ankle’s hurting.”

Junmyeon just nodded his head, “Call me when you get home. I should’ve made you stay home.”

“Thanks, mom,” Sehun grinned, grabbing his towel.

“Baekhyun, walk him back to the apartment.”

Sehun froze in the middle of his folding. He could feel Baekhyun’s stare.

“Aye, aye, cap’n!” Baekhyun saluted, mockingly.

Baekhyun followed behind Sehun to his car, surprisingly silent.

Once in the car, Baekhyun’s opened his big mouth.

“When we get home, can I take a look at your tail again?”

Sehun looked over at him in surprise. “You’ve already gotten a good look at it before.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t paying that much attention...”

Sehun looked away, shrugging noncommittally.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Baekhyun singsonged.

Back at their apartment, Baekhyun’s pushing the other to the bathroom.

“Let’s wash that sand off you~”

“Keep your hands to yourself!” Sehun snapped.

“Don’t be a meanie~”

Baekhyun finally calmed down after Sehun got into the tub, situating himself on a stool he brought in from the hall closet.

There was an awkward pause in the air. Baekhyun was staring intently at the other’s tail. Sehun was busting himself with brushing nonexistent sand off his stomach, avoiding Baekhyun’s intense stare.

“Its a really pretty tail,” Baekhyun murmured, still mesmerized by it.

Sehun hesitated before replying, “Thanks.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Pardon me?” Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun for the first time since they settled down. He noticed the odd look in his eyes and the faint red on his cheeks.

“What are you getting shy about?” Sehun questioned,”you’ve already seen me naked.”

“It’s different,” Baekhyun huffed, turning his face away, muttering,”it feels more sensual.”

Sehun could feel the warmth climbing his neck and up his ears, trying to clamp down on the sudden rush of embarrassment. Why the fuck did Baekhyun have to say that?

“Touch it or whatever,” Sehun grumbled, crossing his arms while he sunk down in the tub, forcing his lower half further out of the water.

Baekhyun reached a tentative hand towards the scaly tail, running a gentle hand down the closest part to him.

He mumbled something unintelligible, awe evident in tone.

“You’re really a fish boy, you should thank me.”

“Why the fuck should I thank you? This just made my life more difficult! Wait! Don’t they have to deal with some supernatural force later on? Am I going to have to deal with?!”

Sehun hadn’t thought of that possibility yet. He hadn’t seen all of H2O, but from what Baekhyun forced him to watch, the girls end up having to deal with some creepy and scary supernatural force.

“You’ve just doomed me.”

“You didn’t have to go to that island.”

“You didn’t have to come up with a dumb dare.”

“You didn’t have to accept my dumb dare.”

The two stared at each other in silence, each one daring the other to back down when suddenly,

_splash!_

“Yah! What was that for?”

Sehun pursed his lips, trying to keep from laughing at the now drenched Baekhyun. “I guess I’m not good at controlling my tail yet.”

“Bad fish boy,” Baekhyun playfully scolded.

“You should get out. I think we need to have a serious conversation.”

“I, for once, agree. And I think we should tell the others. It’s not going to change anything between us,” Sehun was confident in his trust of the others.

“Sehun? What in the world! Where are your legs!” A familiar voice interrupted the two.

“It’s a long story. Go gather everyone in the living room. Baekhyun, go with him.”

“You can’t order me around,” Baekhyun huffed, standing up anyways to do as Sehun said.

Sehun watched the two leave before turning his attention to his tail, watching the tip flip back and forth as he willed it.

They’re going to have a field day with this, Sehun mused, let’s get a move on.

With a sigh, Sehun unplugged the water and grabbed the towel closest to him, waiting for the water to drain completely before drying himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos, I’d appreciate it very much!
> 
> Come nag at me on Twitter @ayoweii (there’s a doodle I made for this fic if anyone wants to see it, posted on my twitter acc)


End file.
